The present invention relates to mattresses used in patient care settings for pressure management and wound care, and in particular to an improved mattress/sheet combination.
The importance of mattress construction in preventing or treating pressure ulcers for patients who are mostly or completely bedridden or who are recovering from medical procedures is well recognized.
Often it is desired to provide for raised perimeter sections (bolsters) on the mattress to improve both safety and comfort by guiding the patient away from mattress edges. A standard flat or fitted/bottom sheet or deep-pocketed sheet may be used with such mattresses by laying it over the raised perimeter portions and tucking it in loosely around the mattress to prevent undue compression of the raised perimeter portions or a “spanning” of the sheet between the raised perimeter portions.